


Softly

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 22





	1. Softly- The Lightwood-Bane Way

Alexander stood at the podium as he had stood 66,665 times before. 

Magnus had just given his report to the council and once again the wards were holding strong.  
He thanked the council members for their time and placed the folder under his arm as he went to leave.  
It was their 30th wedding anniversary and Magnus had something special planned.

Alexander smiled, “Would the High Worlock of Alicante mind retaking his seat-You will want to stay for this!”

Magnus became nervous as Alexander had never asked him to stay before and he had not mentioned anything over breakfast.  
Magnus's heart started to beat fast. He had no idea what Alexander was going to do as Alexander kept his gaze his eyes smiling as his voice softened, “Please”

Magnus had a lump in his throat and nodded whispering, “Of course”

Eyes were flicking around the room as Magnus looked just as surprised as everybody else.

You could have heard pin drop as Alexander licked his lips as Magnus leaned forward his heart almost thumping out of his chest when Magnus saw that look. The glint in his husband's eye when he was about to shake the very foundations that he was standing on. 

Alexander became serious, “ The Law gives the Inquisitor certain executive powers while in office and over the years I have always considered this responsibility important and to be used with dignity and respect and where possible for the benefit of us all. We have all prospered and are the better for it.  
Progress has been made and there is still much to do!”

Alexander looked around the room, “I Alexander Lightwood-Bane , in my position of Inquisitor, by executive decree, here-by outlaw hereditary succession. From now on resignation or death of the Inquisitor will result in a general democratic election where council members will be eligible to nominate and will be elected by the people and not their peers with the silent brothers responsible for overseeing the process.”

Alexander picked his words carefully, the fact that you would have to be a council member to be a candidate would keep his younger brother out of contention. 

The progressives rose to their feet with a round of applause as others were still processing the information. This was not a whim for Alexander he had thought carefully about it ensuring the process would be as transparent as possible which would stop those council members who would use their wealth and status to bribe or bully others and it would also stop his brother from taking control which even his most ardent opposition was grateful for.

Max was not evil or a bad person but he was easily manipulated and found it difficult to make a decision. He did not have a career and often rested on his family name and Alexander's position. 

Alexander coughed taking water as Magnus noted the cough was becoming more frequent. It was from inhaling demon dust while on missions and Magnus was working hard to find a cure. 

But it was not over yet as Alexander smiled rubbing his chest waiting for the room to settle.

Magnus was impressed and wondered whether he was asked to stay as Alexander expected opposition from the conservatives, who made it their mission to oppose everything.

True to form, Alexander never gave long-winded political speeches, He said what he needed to and today was no different as he looked around the room at many that were his friends and smiled before focusing on the only thing that mattered, Magnus.

“ For those that don’t know, Today is also my 30th Wedding anniversary. 30 years ago I married a beautiful man that has stood by my side and given up much of his own life for all of us, He has protected the realm and wards and has always placed the needs of others before his own, including mine. (There were sniggers and giggles as Alexander blushed slightly) We have dedicated our lives ensuring our people and the down world is safe. I am confident our world will continue to prosper which is why, today, I have decided to resign my position as Inquisitor and retire from the council.”

There were gasps of horror and shock as members yelled, “NO!”

Alexander watched as Magnus stood up tears rolling down his cheeks as Lydia was next and one by one until even the conservatives gave him a standing ovation.

Magnus started walking towards him as Alexander held his stare as he added, “Thank you! Thank you all. Now if you will excuse me I have something important to do!”

Alexander left the podium to arousing applause walking straight towards Magnus as Magnus stopped in awe.

Years had fallen and Magnus was looking at a 24-year-old man who had the strength and courage of 10 Legions of Roman soldiers. The man who had not only won his heart but entrapped it forever. Magnus couldn’t breathe as Alexander grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and smashed his mouth into his, wrapping his hands to his face holding his head into his kiss as tears flowed down Magnus's cheeks.

He felt Alexander's chest pull slightly and gently cradled Alexander's head into his shoulder shielding Alexander's cough from the others who were continuing to clap, whistle, laugh, shake their head in disbelief and some with disgust as Lydia and the others sobbed. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane’s reign was coming to an end and it bought heartbreak to many but to Alexander, it was an opportunity and one he relished as now they could spend life relaxing doing all the things they never seemed to have time for, like sleeping in. 


	2. Softly Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexanders resignation causes a few issues and like most thing MALEC is is never over- well not yet!

Alexander was back in his office after his big announcement with Magnus by his side as a room of his closest allies on the council joined them.  
Magnus provided champagne and platters of the finest foods making a toast, “Well Inquisitor, on behalf of all the High Warlock’s of the lands, it has been a pleasure working with you!”

Magnus winked and raised his glass before turning and kissing Alexander on the lips when Lydia asked, “What happens if one of the conservatives wins? Will you still be High Warlock?”

Alexander stiffened and so did Magnus as they both looked at each other and then Alexander became serious his voice a whisper “Everybody out!”   
He repeated it this time raising his voice, it was an order, not a request “Everyone OUT-Now!” 

Magnus turned to leave, and Alexander stopped him, “Except YOU!”  
Lydia closed the door behind her as Alexander grabbed Magnus wrapping his arms around him tightly apologizing profusely , “I am so sorry, I didn’t think about the effect it would have on you, Oh Magnus, I didn’t consider it- It was selfish and arrogant and selfish.”  
Magnus hadn’t considered it either being wrapped up in the moment relieved and looking forward to them spending more time together.  
Magnus held him and spoke into his ear, “Alexander, I could not be happier. I don’t want to be High Warlock of Alicante if you are not Inquisitor.”  
Alexander pulled away, “Really, you’re not angry”

Magnus shook his head, “It does create another problem though, Who is?”  
Alexander looked at him, “We can’t have Shadow Hunters vote for a Warlock”  
Magnus agreed it would never work.  
Alexander sighed, “The candidates will want to know who the High Warlock is”  
Magnus nodded, “And the Warlocks will want to know who the Inquisitor will be”  
Alexander placed his hands over his face, “Shit! What are we going to do?”

Magnus thought and replied, “Now everyone’s gone, we could make out on your desk like we did on your first day.”  
Alexander laughed and saw the glint in Magnus eye as Magnus waved his hand and Alexander heard the door lock as they frantically ripped each-others clothes off taking turns as Magnus bent Alexander over the desk whispering, “I know how the inquisitor likes it, Hard and fast banging on his prostrate like an African drum!”  
Alexander groaned, that was exactly the way he like it and he returned the favor rolling over and laying across his desk with his knees bent slightly as Magnus lowered onto him impaling himself onto Alexanders large hard cock pushing himself further down as Alexander moaned, “and I know how the High Warlock of Alicante likes it, deep and slow”  
Magnus finger nails dug into Alexanders chest as once again they were lost in each other as Magnus eyes glowed his warlock mark, Alexanders hands guided Magnus hips as his hands moved to Magnus ass cheeks pulling them further apart as Magnus felt his finger-tips gliding around his hole , his body shook as he gripped onto Alexanders nipples, yelling , “Ooo FK Alexanderrrr!”   
Alexander bit his lip releasing inside him as Magnus thrashed forwards and back releasing all over Alexanders chest as they both growled and moaned riding out their orgasm as Alexander held himself inside of him with a final deep stroke before gently pulling out as Magnus collapsed on top of him panting, “ I need an assistant!”  
Alexander laughed, “Not for that you don’t!”

They both relished in the moment before Magnus cleaned them up and made a call and after a few hours it was agreed Madzie was to be his Assistant and once that was settled, Magnus focused back on the issue at hand, their 30th Anniversary.

It had started with a romantic twilight picnic, sitting on top Mount Fuji under the stars laying on a picnic blanket followed by a quick trip to Tokyo as they had not been there for years.

To their surprise the Photo booth they had once shared was still there and Alexander excitedly pulled him by the hand, “Ooo, Photo booth, Let’s go!”

They started off with silly photos and as Magnus scrunched a hand full of Alexanders hair pretending to bite him on the neck as Alexander pretended to be shocked, Magnus lips brushed over that sensitive spot that Magnus was always able to find.

Alexander shivered sighing and swung around pulling Magnus into a passionate kiss as the kiss intensified and shirts were ripped open and pants were undone as the flashes from the camera continued.

Alexander did not care as he pushed him up against the wall almost tipping the booth over as Magnus anchored it to the ground moaning snapping his fingers producing a sign on the front door which read:  
‘If the booths a rockin’ don’t bother knockin’

And rock it did! 

A mundane was on his way home when he felt a shudder under his feet. He stopped and looked around and wondered whether it was a small earth tremor calling his wife as he quickened his step.

Once they had recovered, Magnus turned the photo booth into a shower and after redressing they were on their way to New York to play some pool and relive their first date at the Hunters Moon except it was to crowded and Alexander had been mobbed by his own.

They escaped through the back entrance and ended up at an abandoned bowling alley as Magnus with a little magic turned it back to its former glory as the lanes flashed up no longer with broken boards and the bowls can up through the ball return.  
Alexander held out his hand kissing Magnus on the lips, “May the best man win!”

Alexander watched as Magnus was up first and hit a strike as Alexander shook his head, “Hey- magic”  
Magnus winked, “No sweetheart- that’s class”

Alexander had a turn and also had a strike and they continued when Magnus lined up to take his shot and Alexander interrupted, “30 years later and you still have the most perfect ass, the things I am going to do to you when we get home!”

Just the thought distracted Magnus enough to bounce the ball onto the lane and miss hitting any of the pins.  
Alexander smiled as Magnus grinned, “Oh- two can play at that game my love”

The flirting continued until Magnus was about to take his shot and stepped back as Alexander snuck up behind him whispering into his neck, pressing into him, “I love you Mags”

Magnus grinned, “I love you to, your hard cock pressing against my ass will not be enough to save you from losing”

Alexander smiled, “I have already won- I have you”

Magnus grinned and blushed as he let go of the ball and hit all pins forming a ‘strike’ as he smiled, “No! I believe I won”.

They returned to Idris and sat on the lounge as Alexander handed him a small box kissing him on the lips, “Happy Anniversary Mr Lightwood Bane”

Magnus opened it and caught his breath, “Oh Alexander, It’s beautiful”  
Alexander watched him run his hand over it, placing the set of tiger eye cufflinks on his shirt as Alexander placed the matching gold banded ring with a black pearl and centred orange diamond on his finger.

Magnus handed Alexander his gift leaning in and kissing him, “Happy anniversary Mr Lightwood-Bane.”  
Alexander unwrapped it carefully his eyes widened as he looked up at him, “Are you serious!”

Magnus grinned and nodded as Alexander gently lifted the Gold Aston Martin Vantage AMR remote control car, the real one ran a top speed of (200 mph). Magnus was grinning trying not to laugh as Alexander turned it on and started driving it around the bedroom.

Magnus kissed him, “So you like it then?”  
Alexander nodded, “It is perfect, I have always wanted one. “  
Magnus ran his hand down his back, “Are you sure because I can change the color- black maybe?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, It is perfect!”

Magnus dangled a set of keys on a gold key ring which read MALEC, “Want to take it for a spin!”

Alexander grabbed him and whispered into his neck, “You are freaking perfect”

Magnus upsized the toy car which now sat in the courtyard as Alexander through him over his shoulder and ran downstairs, “It will be faster this way”

Magnus laughed and within seconds Alexander placed him down and kissed him on the lips opening the car door, “Mr. Lightwood Bane”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “Thank you Mr. Lightwood Bane”

Alexander sat in and stared at the dash and breathed in the new leather smell grinning as he leaned over and kissed Magnus gently on the lips pulling his seat belt over him and clipping him in.

Magnus smiled, “Do you think we need helmets”

Alexander nodded, “Probably a good idea!”  
Alexander did not have a driving license and had the only car in Idris reaching a top of 230 miles per hour waking everyone up as the house lights started to flick on with others concerned about the strange noise as Alexander used Idris as a race track eventually pulling back in and turning the engine off as they sat there laughing.

A week later, out of 135 council members 108 nominated to run for Inquisitor.  
It was chaos for three days when everyone voted and Alexander with the others waited patiently for the Silent Brothers to announce the winner.

Brother Zachariah approached, and silence fell as he spoke: “The question was: Who do you choose to be the Inquisitor? And you have chosen. The person with the most votes and therefore will become the next Inquisitor is, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”

Magnus laughed as Alexander put his hands in his head as the applause reverberated across the town square as Alexander looked at Magnus, “Did you do this?”

Magnus shook his head as Brother Zachariah replied, “They wrote your name on the bottom of the page. The history books will show you are the first Inquisitor elected by the people”

Magnus grinned and kissed him as Alexander took his place and thanked everyone before resigning again and requested another election.

The Shadow Hunters were disappointed and this time the question was, “Who would you like to replace Alexander as Inquisitor”

Once again Alexander sat patiently waiting with Magnus as Brother Zachariah approached the podium in the town square and announced while 60% stated no-one and No-one was not a member of the council the candidate with the most votes was , “Lydia Bramwell-Smith”  
Alexander smiled as he clapped loudly, He could not be happier and hugged her as she made her way up to make her speech.

She looked around as everyone cheered as she told them of how she had met Alexander and claimed him as her ex- fiancé and dear friend hoping she could continue his work and looked forward to working with the High Warlock of Alicante , Magnus and his assistant Madzie.

There were briefings and exchanges of information and two weeks later Alexander was standing in his office having just signed off on his last report with his desk packed as he ran his fingers over the solid oak and asked Magnus if he remembered the first day Alexander took office.

Alexander kissed his neck, “Shall we, for old time’s sake.”  
Magnus agreed, “Hmm, I think we should”

They made love on the desk one last time and showered and redressed when there was a knock at the door and Alexander yelled for the last time, “Come in.”

Lydia Bramwell-Smith and her husband walked in as Alexander smiled, “Inquisitor, Its all yours”

Lydia nodded and hugged him sweetly, “ Thank you Alec, Would you like a few moments”

Alexander shook his head, “No, I am ready to go. Good luck, I am sure you will do well, do not take any shit from the silent brothers!”

Lydia smiled and nodded as Magnus carried the box and Alexander stepped out of the Inquisitors office for the last time confronted by the elite guard standing shoulder to shoulder at attention as a guard of honor winding down the stair case into the corridors and out into the court yard as Magnus waved his hand lifting the invisibility cloak as the town started singing the haunting anthem, ‘This is the hunt!’

Alexander looked up at the window and waved at Lydia as Magnus smiled, “I think I should drive”  
Alexander nodded and threw him the keys as they drove through the gates waving and straight into a portal now on the streets of Brooklyn and parked in the basement of the loft. 

They spent the night on the balcony under the stars as Alexander fell asleep against Magnus chest as Magnus ran his fingers through Alexanders salt and peppered hair listening to him sleep his chest now gravelly and his breaths shorter as he smiled and shed a private tear knowing time was catching up to them when there was a knock on the door and Magnus new instantly who it was, It was Simon. 

It had been 10 years since he had seen him and he carefully moved Alexander placing him into bed as Simon was not welcome and it would only upset him.

Magnus stepped into the corridor, "Simon"  
Simon smiled, " Can we talk"


	3. Softly Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is getting worse and they are running out of options until....

10 years earlier, Isabelle led a mission that resulted in her laying in Simons arms dying.

Simon begged her to allow him to turn her into a Vampire, He could not bear the thought of losing her and made Meliorn promise to kill him with his Seelie blade if she said no.

Andrew Underhill who was her second in command, and Meliorn, who was personal guard to the Seelie Queen both were witness to Simons outpouring of love as he held her in his arms as Meliorn had to turn away shedding a tear himself.

Simon was crying, “Izzy, Please! It’s not so bad, and we can be together forever.”

To Andrew and Meliorn's surprise, Isabelle looked into Simons eyes and whispered “ Yes!”

Andrew looked at Simon, “We need to call Alexander”  
Meliorn replied, “We don’t have time!”

Simon picked her up leaving her Steele on the ground as she started to gasp for air and with Vampire speed took her away into the Black Hills where he turned her and nurtured her as she transformed into a vampire.

When Meliorn and Andrew Underhill told Alexander he could not believe it and went straight to the New York Institute and yelled for Simon from the top of the roof of the Institute and Simon was there in seconds.

Alexander was angry, “Have you turned Izzy”  
Simon nodded, “Yes, she was dying”  
Alexander shook his head, “A warriors death”  
Simon hissed, “She agreed, Meliorn was there.”  
Alexander shook his head, “I don’t care. Now I am going to have to kill my sister, I will not allow it!”

Simons eyes went red as he stood inches from Alexander, “It does not matter what you want! You do not get to choose her fate. If it was Magnus, you would do the same.”

Alexander stared at him, “I will never forgive you, NEVER.”  
Simon hissed, “Oh I do not need your forgiveness. Why can’t you be happy knowing she is still alive.”  
Alexander shook his head, “Because she is NOT-is she. Izzy will be a killing machine”  
Simon shook his head, “She was already, so its fine if she’s a Shadow Hunter but not a vampire- For all your rhetoric, you are no different to the others.”

Alexander stepped back, “ Its not the same, I can’t let you do it”  
Simon saw Alexander go for his dagger as he jumped into the sky, “You are too late!”

A Shadow Hunter funeral was held for Isabelle with the report stating her body had turned to dust and Andrew Underhill became the Leader of the New York Institute promising Alexander he would keep the secret.  
Now Simon was standing in the corridor and Magnus whispered, “I can’t let you in”  
Simon looked at him, “Alexanders dying”  
Magnus shook his head, “No he is sick- Demon Dust”  
Simon raised his eyebrow and decided not to respond, He could smell it, it reminded him of a dusty moldy cupboard.

Simon sighed, “Isabelle wants to see him”  
Magnus whispered, “Is she here?”  
Simon shook his head, “No, I told her I would try and make contact. It would be easier if you came to us, I do not want to bring her into the city. Too many Shadow Hunters!”

Magnus nodded, “I will see what I can do”  
Simon nodded, “I will not be able to hold her off forever”  
Magnus understood as he stepped back inside as Simon turned back, “It’s good to see you Mags, regardless, I am sorry Alec is unwell”

Magnus nodded and walked back inside, increasing the protection in the loft before turning the lights off and climbing into bed.  
Alexander had got up in the middle of the night coughing and Magnus woke noticing the light on in the bathroom he pushed on the door and Alexander slammed it in his face.

Alexander had never slammed a door in his face before as Magnus formed a magical window and watched as Alexander washed the blood from the sink and rinsed his mouth brushing his teeth as Magnus walked out to the kitchen and prepared two special brownies on a plate with a glass of warm milk.

Alexander walked back into the bedroom not surprised to see him gone and he sighed as he made his way into the kitchen watching Magnus as he looked worried.

Alexander came up from behind him, “Hey, I am sorry”  
Magnus moved the plate in front of him and nodded, but Alexander could see the sadness in his eyes as he went to speak Magnus became scared. He did not want to have this conversation now, so he stuck a brownie is his mouth, “These are a little stronger”  
Alexander took the hint, it was 2 am and he did not want to have the conversation either as he bit into the brownie and drank the milk, “Oh they are your best yet”

Magnus wasn’t lying as Alexanders head hit the pillow and he was out like a light and Magnus watched him sleep.

The next morning Alexander woke up alone having slept for half the day and showered, dressing and walked into the kitchen as Magnus was busy in his laboratory.

Magnus heard him and looked up and smiled as Alexander kissed him on the cheek, “Good morning”  
Magnus nodded, “Good afternoon, sleep well”  
Alexander nodded, “Like a baby”

Magnus finished what he was doing as his potion bubbled away setting the table with a full breakfast.

Alexander had finished when he looked at Magnus, “So, what’s wrong”  
Magnus shook his head and replied, “Nothing is wrong”  
Alexander knew that look and sat back, “Something has happened, what is it?”  
Magnus wiped his mouth, “After you went to bed last night, Simon came to see me.”

Alexander’s chest tightened, “Did he?”  
Magnus nodded, “Alexander, Isabelle wants to see you”  
Alexander stood up from the table, “My sister is dead”  
Magnus nodded, “ and she would like to see you, Please, I would like to see her!”  
Alexander sighed, “I am not stopping you!”  
Magnus shook his head, “If we don’t visit her, she will come to us, there are to many Shadow Hunters in New York for her to not be noticed, which will only cause other problems”

Alexander walked out onto the balcony taking in the midday sun considering his options as Magnus placed his hand on his back, “You need to do this before…”

Alexander looked out over the city, “Before I die..”

And there it was, the conversation and issue they had been denying for months was now slammed on the proverbial table.

Magnus placed his hand over Alexanders and squeezed it, “I was going to say, before she comes to us”

Alexander felt the tender touch of his husband’s hand as he added, “Alright, but I will not turn Magnus. You have to promise me, I will never accept it or agree to it, Please, promise me.”

Magnus nodded, “I know.”  
Alexander shook his head, “Not good enough- love of my life-Promise! Regardless of what happens, I want to die a Shadow Hunter”  
Magnus nodded, “ I know”

Magnus contacted Simon and made the arrangements and two days later they were standing in the middle of the Black Hills in front of a hidden door. 

Inside the cave Simon smiled as he kissed Isabelle and placed a large football helmet on her head with a metal protection face plate as he smiled, “They are here, are you ready!” 

Isabelle nodded excitedly clapping her hands, “Yes, Yes”  
Simon smiled, “Remember, no biting!”  
Isabelle nodded as Magnus banged on the door and Simon answered, “Magnus, Alexander, please come in.”

Alexander nodded but did not shake Simons hand when over Simons shoulder he saw his baby sister dressed in a short skirt, knee high boots and a sequined strapless top with a large metal football helmet on her head. His voice pitched as he pushed passed, “Izzy” 

Isabelle smiled and moved quickly pushing him off his feet like a giant puppy as she hugged him tightly.   
Simon laughed, “She’s a little excited”

Alexander felt her cold body against his. Isabelle had no interest in biting her brother there was something stopping her, and it was not the helmet.

She looked at him, “You are sick!”

Alexander nodded, “Just a little demon dust- I will be fine. I love the helmet!”  
Isabelle rolled her eyes, “It plays havoc with my hair. Nothing worse than helmet hair!”

Magnus looked around noticing the furniture and the family photos on the wall including one of Magnus and Alec on their wedding day, “Very nice and homely. It reminds me of Maryse and Luke's place.”  
Simon nodded, “Thank you.”

Alexander held her hand, “You look great, being a vampire suits you.”  
Isabelle nodded, “It’s not so bad. Simon looks after me. Don’t be angry with him, please. I wanted to”

Alexander asked, “Do you miss it?”  
Isabelle looked at him confused, “Miss what?”  
Alexander could not help but smile, “The Institute?”

Isabelle shook her head, “No, To be honest, I hardly remember it. The only thing I have missed is you and your gorgeous husband!”

She hugged him tightly as he kissed her on the helmet, “I have missed you too”

Isabelle seemed excited, “Oh why don’t you turn vampire and we can hang out for ever?”

Alexander knew better than to upset her as he nodded, “Not quite my thing”  
Isabelle became serious, “You don’t approve! I could always make you!”

Magnus sensed she was becoming emotional which was not good for vampires. They became erratic and would do things they normally wouldn’t do as Magnus decided to change the subject and produced a gift, “For you, for your birthday!”

Isabelle turned her attention to the large box and like a child she frantically opened it ripping the paper off, “Oh I love presents-Magnus, you are the best!”

Alexander watched as she removed the boots she was wearing, exchanging them for the gold ones she had been given as Simon nodded, “You look beautiful”

Magnus smiled, “Does not go with the helmet though, He waved his hand and produced a gold one to match adding, “and that is for Christmas”

Simon handed her a drink bottle filled with her favorite ‘B positive’ and she slurped on it until it was empty belching, “Oops, excuse me!”

Magnus yawned as Alexander nodded, It was time to go and Isabelle did not want them too, “Please stay, we don’t get visitors and we have so much to catch up on.”

Alexander started to cough as Magnus took over, “I promise we will visit regularly, but we do have to go. I need to get my husband to bed”

Isabelle nodded, “Alright. I will allow it if you promise to come back soon”  
Alexander nodded, “We promise”

Isabelle hugged Alexander and Magnus stepped in for a hug as she hissed and her fangs protruded as she started snapping thru her helmet apologizing , “Sorry, your just so sweet! Sweet enough to eat.”

Magnus laughed, “No harm done”

Alexander tapped her on the helmet, “Hey, are you flirting with my husband?”  
Isabelle nodded as Alexander winked, “Can’t say I blame you- he is a dish”  
Isabelle grinned, “More like a meal!”

Magnus laughed, “Oh stop it! I am blushing”

Finally, they were outside as the sun was coming up when Alexander leaned in and kissed him, “She hasn’t changed a bit!”

Magnus could not help but grin as obviously she had changed quite a bit as he added, “The helmet suits her.”

Isabelle climbed on top of Simon, “Thank you, that was the best present ever-I do think we should turn him though, that way he and Magnus could be together forever!”

Simon shook his head, “That is not our choice, but I promise if it is asked, I will do it.”

Isabelle removed her helmet and kissed him again, “Thank you!”

Simon nodded, “I have another present for you”

Isabelle smiled, “Oh please tell me it’s the blonde”

Simon shook his head, “No she is resting- something far more special than that!”

Isabelle raised her eyebrow as Simon told her to close her eyes as he pulled her by the hand and took her through a door to the feeding room and told her to open her eyes as the smile widened across her face, “Oh twins!”

Simon nodded, “They are all yours my love”

Isabelle kissed him again, “Oh this is the best day ever.”

Magnus and Alexander entered the loft and Alexander went straight for the bottle of cognac.  
Magnus watched him intently, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Alexander handed him a glass as they walked out onto the balcony replying, “What’s to say, My sister is a Vamp”  
Magnus smirked, “She always had a little vamp in her!”

Alexander wrapped his arms around Magnus shoulders nuzzling into him, “It is nice to be home.”

They stood in silence as they watched the mundane life below them as Magnus grip on his husbands arm tightened and Alexanders arm tightened like a seat belt across his chest as he kissed the top of his head. It was one of the many conversations they had without speaking.

Magnus woke the next day to an empty bed and a note on the pillow stating, ‘Back soon’

Magnus showered and cooked himself some toast working on his potion considering his options, “Where am I going to get hair of lying Dodo bird- perhaps I could substitute it with hair of politician.”

Magnus started flicking through politicians before wondering whether he could borrow some of Abraham Lincolns pondering the issue having to leave to answer the door.

Meanwhile Alexander visited Catarina as Catarina sat beside him her hand in his, her voice a whisper, “It is getting worse”

Alexander nodded, “Yes, Magnus is working hard on a cure”  
Catrina smiled, “Well there is another way. Has he spoke to you about it.”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, I made it very clear, I will not turn vampire!”  
Catarina looked surprised, she had not considered that as an option, “Ok, two ways! Have you not discussed it?”  
Alexander sat straight up right, “Discussed what?”  
Catarina sighed and told him of the conversation she had with Magnus and Magnus regardless of how he felt knew Alexander wanted to die a Shadow Hunter death and he thought it selfish to even discuss it.

Alexander sat with his head lowered as he nodded, “That’s what scares me the most you know, I worry that he will be sad and miserable.”

Catarina wiped a tear, “Then let’s not let that happen shall we”

Alexander smiled as they hatched a plan before returning to the loft.

Alexander bolted up the stairs and went to open the door when he heard voices recognizing them immediately as he ignited his hearing rune and leaned against the door.

“It is simple Magnus, You get me on the council and I’ll give you the remedy for Demon Dust.”

Magnus was furious, “You are not going to give it freely to your own brother!”  
Max raised his eyebrow, “Why shouldn’t I get something out of it. Alexander made sure I did not become the Inquisitor- all I want is a position on council, I will do the rest! I have arranged for the- retirement of Joseph, just you know, help me out with some votes- that’s all!”

Magnus was angry, “How dare you bribe me- That is not a cure, that will render him catatonic”

Max shrugged “Semantics, Catatonic is not dead. Take it or leave it!”

Alexander flew through the door and yelled, “GET OUT!”  
Max picked up the bottle as Alexander swung at him punching him in the face as Max hit the floor. Alexander yelled at him again, “GET UP”

Magnus stood by with his arms folded watching Alexander pull him up and smack him again putting a hole into the wall as he picked him up and pinned him, “You are not welcome in my house and you ever come near Magnus or myself again, I will kill you.”

Max wiped his mouth, “ Oh come on- It seems a fair trade.”  
Alexander shook his head, “You don’t deserve it- GET OUT!”

Alexander looked directly at Magnus, “The next time he comes near you, you kill him”

Max smiled as he turned to walk out looking at Magnus, “Then I guess I should give my condolences now to the high warlock of nothing!”

Magnus froze him instantly holding Alexander back, “He did say he wanted to be on the council”

Alexander saw the sparkle and warlock mark flash in Magnus eyes as he replied, “He did”

Suddenly Max was gone and Lydia found a gift of her desk tied with a large pink bow, It was from Magnus and Alexander. She opened the box and their was a new gavel as Magnus had requested the old timber one as a gift for Alexander as a memento and Lydia was happy to replace it with the new one which was white with gold flecks like glitter along the handle reading the inscription, ‘Love Magnus and Alexander’ she banged it on the desk several times , harder and harder each time as she smiled, “Oh that is perfect!”

Magnus showed Alexander a picture of the ‘New and improved Max’ as Alexander nodded, “There you go, he got what he wanted, ultimate power!”

Alexander leaned in and kissed him, “Are you alright!”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, I am fine why?”  
Alexander had a glint in his eye, “Get your fancy pants on, We are going out”  
Magnus looked up, “Are we?”  
Alexander yelled as he made his way down the hall, “Yes, be ready by 6”

Magnus yelled, “Why are you wearing a suite?”  
Alexander yelled, “Because you keep throwing all my black Tshirts out!”  
Magnus yelled, “They were so 30 years ago- and even then! Where are we going?”  
Alexander yelled back, “To celebrate, I have a been offered a job!”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow concerned, "What? Where? How? You retired!"

It was five to six as Alexander sat on the couch and Magnus walked out Alexander bit his lip, It had been a while since Magnus had worn his black leather pants and Magnus grinned, “see something you like my love”

Alexander nodded as he kissed him again, " I see something I love-You look stunning"

They walked through the city with Alexanders arm wrapped around him finding themselves at the front door of the Pandemonium and it had changed.   
It was now an elegant restaurant and piano bar as Magnus was impressed.   
Alexander approached, “Hi we have a reservation”  
The man cut him off, his eyes flashed a blue “Yes Mr Lightwood Bane, Please, follow me”

They approached the table and Magnus noticed it was set for 4 as Alexander pulled him by the hand, “Oh let’s dance first”

Magnus was surprised as regardless of the music playing they held each other and slow danced knowing eyes of others in the room were upon them but they didn’t care.

Alexander sat down and ordered a drink as Madzie and her partner Joshua who was a young worlock from England joined them as Madzie handed Magnus and Alexander a proposal, “I have read the proposal Alec and have to say that I was quite impressed, I would like to offer you a position as Managing Director if you are interested.

Alexander nodded eagerly, “I would love to accept. It does mean we will have to relocate though, It’s a little too far to commute. I will have to check with my husband.”

Magnus put the folder down, “What is going on?”

Alexander smiled, “Madzie is right, Do you know how much we could make on flying serpent rides, Why spend winter in New York or England when you can spend it by the pool in the hot desolate paradise of Edom!”

Magnus placed his folder down, “Alexander, If we move to Edom, you will never be able to leave-Never”

Alexander leaned in and kissed him on the lips, “I won’t have to, I will have everything I need right there.”

Magnus pushed his chair out, “Excuse me”

He went to the bathroom and Alexander followed him, Once inside Alexander grabbed him by the arm, “I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you, I…”

Magnus grabbed him and smashed his lips against his pulling back with tears rolling down his cheeks as Alexander smiled, “I can’t live or die without you Mags”

Magnus nodded, “and I can’t live or die without you. Are you sure?”

Alexander nodded, “Yes. It is the only option. Why didn't you say something.”

Magnus sighed, "I did not want to be selfish, or pressure you, I knew how you felt about dying a Shadow Hunters death and so I wanted you to have what you wanted, a peaceful death. I could not bare the thought of begging you to come to Edom and hearing you say no!"

Alexander hugged him, "Oh Mags, I never wanted to die, I just didn't want to turn and did not think there was any other option."

Alexander wiped the tears from his husbands cheek as he said, " Does that mean I cant have any more brownies"

They walked out and sat back down as Madzie looked at him, “So what do you think Mags, ready for a new challenge!”

Magnus nodded and smiled at Alexander before adding, “Sweet Pea, I was born ready!”

Magnus clicked his fingers and champagne bottles appeared as Magnus turned to Madzies boyfriend who referred to him as, ‘Sir’   
Magnus shook his head, “Please, let’s not be so formal, call me Magnus, Prince of Darkness.”

That night they partied into all hours of the morning catching up with Catarina as Magnus grabbed Alexander pulling him close, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you never cease to amaze me!”

Alexander smiled, “In good ways I hope”

Two weeks later Alexander and Magnus stood in the loft as Magnus waved his hand and everything packed itself into one medium sized box as Alexander carried it to the car Magnus looked around and smiled. There was no tears shed as he and Alexander were on a new journey and though Edom was not his preferred option, he would have gone to the wild desert of the Sahara or the bug infected Amazon if it meant he would be with Alexander.

Magnus smiled as he walked down to the car as Alexander coughed wiping his mouth Magnus looked at him, “Can I drive”  
Alexander nodded, “Of course!”

They swapped sides as Magnus froze Alexander as he floored it straight into an awaiting portal which then felt like they were free falling as the heat and velocity would have killed Alexander unprotected.

Alexander woke up in the loft as he looked around for a moment thinking it was all a dream as he went into the bathroom. Years had been taken off him, his hair was black and he now looked in his early 20s without his runes. There was only one mark and that was on his chest. It looked like a rune but Alexander had seen it before, It was the symbol for worlocks and had a MLB scrawled across it. Alexander touched it gliding his hand over it and breathed in noticing there was no tightening of his chest, No wheezing and he walked out yelling for Magnus before yelling , “OW!”

Magnus swung around as he was standing on the balcony, “Are you alright?”  
Alexander rubbed his leg, “The rug bit me!”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Then don’t stand on its tail”

Alexander grinned as Magnus passed him a coffee as they stood on the balcony overlooking the balls of fire and the flying dragons, Alexander placed his arm around Magnus chest pulling him into him, “ I don’t suppose we could get a pool!”

Magnus smiled and conjured one on the balcony as he provided Alexander with a hat and sunglasses, two deck chairs and two pool floats as Alexander smiled, “I think I am going to like living here!”

Magnus grinned, “Here, let me rub sunscreen on your back, we can’t have you getting burned”


End file.
